


The lost earrings

by Kaogasm



Category: Marvel, Marvel (Comics), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Dates, Fluff, Gen, God(dess) of Mischief, Loki (Marvel) is Not Amused, Mischief, Pranks and Practical Jokes, Protective Loki (Marvel), loki is a little shit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-20
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-03-03 20:33:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 949
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24821644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaogasm/pseuds/Kaogasm
Summary: Loki's daughter is looking for her earrings.Based on an imagine: Imagine Loki’s reaction to finding out his daughter is going on her first date.
Relationships: Loki/OFC, Loki/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 8
Kudos: 19





	The lost earrings

ORIGINAL IMAGINE (at @imagine_loki onTumblr): Imagine Loki’s reaction to finding out his daughter is going on her first date.

“Where are my earrings?” Anna asked frantically as she went through the shelves in the living room.

“Which ones?” her mother looked up from the book she was reading on the sofa.

“The one you gave me on my birthday. I can’t find them!” She went from box to box, rummaging through and setting them back in place.

“Have you checked your desk? I keep telling you to organize it. You must have left them there and now they’re under a pile of papers or something.” Her mother shrugged, bringing her attention back to the book.

“I never put my jewellery on the desk, _mother_ , and you know it.” She ran back to her bedroom, knowing full well what her mother said about her desk being a mess was true, though not the part about her not putting her jewellery there.

“What’s going on here?” Loki waltzed into the living room, sitting down next to his wife and planting a soft kiss over her temple.

“Anna’s panicking about her earrings again.” She turned to look at him, with a knowing smile on her face. “Where did you put them this time?”

“Why do you think I have anything to do with it?” he raised an eyebrow, trying to look insulted by the notion. Though he knew his beloved wife could read him like an open book, God of Mischief or not.

“ _Loki_ ,” she gave him a warning look, one that he loved seeing on occasion and one he also dreaded when she was about to unleash her wrath upon him. Right now it seemed to be a benign one. He was safe. He never liked upsetting her.

“Alright, alright!” he sighed, shifting closer to her as he slithered an arm around her waist and pulled her closer to him, bringing his lips to her ears. “It’s somewhere she’d never think of looking in.” He whispered, nibbling at her ear lightly.

She giggled as her ear tickled and pulled her head away. “You’re being mean to her.”

“I’m being protective of her.” He smiled lovingly. “Besides, if you didn’t want me to intervene, you wouldn’t have told me she had a date.” His smile changed into a smirk.

“No,” she put the book aside and turned to the side to face him. “I told you because first of all, we have no secrets. And secondly, you’re her father and should know what is happening with your daughter.” She poked at his chest with every word to emphasize them.

“And that means taking action to ensure her safety whenever needed. And right now it is very much needed.” He leaned forward and stole a kiss from her lips.

“Will you tell her where the earrings are or should I?”

“Neither of us will tell. She’ll have to cancel the date first.”

“You’re behaving like one of those overprotective fathers.” She pursed her lips. “I’m not sure if I like that.” She scrunched her nose.

Loki was slightly taken aback by that. His wife loved him the way he was. The good, the bad, the ugly. With all of his flaws. Though he didn’t see his overprotection of their daughter as a flaw, it seemed to be the one thing she has admitted to not like about him.

“Alright, now I feel like banning her from dating ever again.” He declared, standing up.

“What? Why? Just because I said I’m not sure if I like you being overprotective?” she stood up as well, reaching out to grab his hand.

“Darling, in all the years we’ve known each other, you have never mentioned not liking anything about me. And now there’s an unfortunate bloke coming into our daughter’s life and he is causing all this!” he held her hand firmly as he looked into her eyes.

The look he gave her spelled “WORRY” in all caps. She had a hard time keeping a straight face, so she pulled him into a hug. That way she’d conceal the grin that she had going ear to ear.

“Honey, she is only sixteen. Whoever she’s seeing today is not causing anything. They’re only going out for ice creams at that vegan cafe she loves. It's her first date, let her experience that.” She ran a hand through his hair and pulled away just a bit to look at him with a warm smile on her face. “And when I tell you there’s something I do not like about you, does not mean it’s the end of the world. I still love you just the way you are, Loki.”

“I love you too, my dear.” He leaned in and kissed her lips tenderly.

“MOOOOOM, I’m going to be late and I still can't find them!” Anna came back to the living room the moment her parents kissed. “Ew, you guys, get a room!”

Her parents laughed at that and Loki turned to look at his wife, who nodded with her head towards their daughter while smiling at him. He rolled his eyes and sighed, turning his attention back to Anna. “They’re inside the freezer.”

Anna glared at her father, nostrils flaring as she realized she should have known he had a hand in this. She stomped to the kitchen to get her earrings out.

Loki held his wife tightly in his arms as she tried to run to the kitchen when a high pitched shriek was heard. “Three, two, one..” he whispered.

“DAD, DID YOU HIDE MY EARRINGS IN FROZEN **_MEAT_**???”

Loki gave her a big grin and shrugged. His wife hiding her uncontrolled giggles against his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> Hope you enjoyed this little drabble :)


End file.
